<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Just Wasn’t the Same by cece_squeesh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082768">It Just Wasn’t the Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece_squeesh/pseuds/cece_squeesh'>cece_squeesh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece_squeesh/pseuds/cece_squeesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Skeppy’s Love or Host, he calls Bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Just Wasn’t the Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please keep in mind that this was written BEFORE the Love or Host happened (but after it was announced) so any accuracies/inaccuracies are completely coincidental. I only wrote this because I knew people might be wanting comfort afterward. I tried to keep it mostly vague so just imagine what you would like and take this “with a grain of salt” as BadBoyHalo would say. No matter what happened on the Love or Host, here's your daily dose of Skephalo comfort. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skeppy waved bye to his stream, thanking them for sticking it out with him through the Love or Host and the date afterward. He breathed a sigh of relief as he finally clicked the end stream button. 5 hours was almost 3 times longer than he would normally stream for and he felt drained. He ran a hand through his hair, taking off his headphones to rub at his stinging ears. As much as he just wanted to lie down, sleep it off and forget everything that happened, he knew he had to do something first. Stretching his arms and legs and taking a swig of water, he called Bad.</p>
<p>“Hey, Skeppy!” Bad answered right away.</p>
<p>“Heyyyy Baaaad,” Skeppy greeted.</p>
<p>“How was your date?” Bad asked, the sounds of his keyboard clicking loudly in the background. </p>
<p>Skeppy scoffed, “weren’t you watching? On my stream?” </p>
<p>“I mean I was for some of it, but like how do you think it went?” Bad asked.</p>
<p>Skeppy rubbed his hands over his face. “She was really nice, it was just… awkward.” </p>
<p>During their date that didn’t feel much like a date at all, Skeppy decided to show her around Invaded Lands. First they tried some PvP but it wasn’t the same without Bad’s teasing remarks and screams as Skeppy brought him down to half a heart. Parkour wasn’t much better. He showed her his “favorite jump,” but she couldn’t quite get it. He tried teaching her, but all he could think about was how Bad would’ve breezed through the parkour easily, flaunting his confidence. Finally, they played Bedwars and that's when Skeppy realized that this wasn’t what he wanted. The game was...too normal. </p>
<p>No, scratch that.</p>
<p> It was...strange...uncomfortable and forced. There was no betting over who would win, no name-calling, no “Geppy nooooo!” screamed into a mic only to be followed up with mischievous laughter. Just… tense silence as each gathered resources and protected their bed and a “gg” in the chat after Skeppy let her beat him. What people would describe as a “normal game,” felt unnatural to Skeppy. Bad had become his normal. And that startled him.</p>
<p>It just wasn’t the same. </p>
<p>“Aw that's ok Skeppy, first dates are always like that. Especially on love or host,” Bad consoled him.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Skeppy said absentmindedly. Bad hummed, still typing away on his keyboard. Skeppy glanced around the room, trying to distract himself from what would inevitably leave his lips.</p>
<p>“Hey Bad?” Skeppy asked, timidly.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Bad replied. Even with no camera on, Skeppy could practically see the quirk of his eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Skeppy admitted. </p>
<p>“Hm? For what?” The keyboard sounds stopped. A deafening silence filling the call.</p>
<p> <em>I’m sorry for making you worry.  I’m sorry for not telling you. I’m sorry for ignoring you. I’m sorry for making it seem like I could or WOULD ever replace you. I’m sorry for being a horrible friend. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you. I would never replace you. Why would you think I would? Why- <em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Skeppy shook his head, blinking back the water that had begun to pool in his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I'm sorry for going on the show,” Skeppy said lamely.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Why?” Bad asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I know you didn't want me to. And I feel bad I never asked you first,” Skeppy explained.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“No no no, Skeppy. It’s okay I was just kidding,” Bad reassured him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I didn't really want to go on anyways,” Skeppy confessed. “I mean I <em>did<em> but I didn’t think it would go like…y’know,” Skeppy trailed off, breathing steadily. He was met with silence. </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It was the fact that a stupid game show and Minecraft date had brought him to this point. Teetering on the edge of tears and screaming. This was ridiculous. He and Bad’s relationship was not just based on stupid Minecraft mini-games. He knew that. Everyone did. But just the fact that something as simple as a video game made Skeppy feel trapped. Isolated. He knew couldn’t pursue this with her. Only Bad knew and understood his emotions. Only with Bad was Skeppy able to be open, honest, and vulnerable. And he never wanted that to change.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“If you were on the show I would've picked you,” Skeppy admitted. A hand going to clasp over his mouth as he realized what he said. “Shit,” he whispered, preparing for the inevitable questioning that was soon to follow. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>But no. Bad just scoffed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> “Even if I hosted you?” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Skeppy exhaled a breath mingled with a small laugh, allowing the tension to leave his shoulders. “Even if you hosted me.” He sighed, chest swelling with warmth at Bad’s little chuckles. Skeppy smiled. A real smile before taking a deep breath. “Bad, I don't care about these random girls. I only want to spend time with you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Aw,” Skeppy could hear the smile in Bad’s voice. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You do know that nothing will ever come between us, Bad?” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Promise.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! My twitter is adiadbbh if you wanna give me a follow :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>